Compilations Of The Bellas
by Slxy3r
Summary: One shots based on scenes from all Pitch Perfect Movies. Main Pairings: Mitchsen/Bechloe/Steca/Chaubrey. Now excuse me, I'm gonna go, I'm craving creme brûlée.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the movies or the characters but the prompts are mine.**

 **Pairing: Bechloe**

 **Movie: Pitch Perfect 2**

 **Prompt: The aftermath of Chloe and Beca's fighting at the retreat.**

 **Warning:There will be swearing in this**

* * *

"Beca, what could be more important than the Bellas? We could all tell that you've been a little checked out lately." Chloe asked fiercely. Beca flinched at her girlfriends question. "Come on Beca, just tell her." Fat Amy chipped in. Beca shot the blondea  
glare.

"I heard that, tell me what?" Chloe grumbled. "Chloe, you clearly misunderstood. What I was meant to say was rmpumshmellajusteller." Amy said nervously. "Plus, I don't want you two fight. You're Beca and Chloe, Together you're blowie andeveryone  
loves

a good blowie." With that Amy earned some looks from the other Bellas.

"I've been interning at a recording studio under a legit music producer who wants to hear my freaking work, Chloe. I've got a life outside of the group you know." Beca explained.

"Why the fuck would you keep something like this from us?!" The usually bubbly red head exclaimed.

"Because you're obssessed. All of you are obssessed. We're graduating dude. I'm the only one who is thinking about life after THIS." Beca growled.

"What'swrong with that? With focusing on the Bella's? This has been MY family for7 years." Chloe choked out.

"Yeah! Cause you're too fucking scared to leave. Sack Up Chloe." Beca said raising her voice.

"You've been lying to us for an entire fucking year and now you're flaking our? You're gonna flake out right when worlds is right around the corner?" Chloe said raising her voice too.

Aubrey who was on the side, opened her mouth triesto get her words out,but gets cut off.

"Chloe! I'm interning for a actual freaking music producer! Why can't you be happy for me. You obviously care about the Bellas victory more thanyour fucking girlfriend. My plan in the future includes you too! You clearly don't give a shit about me."  
/Beca screamed.

"Well Beca, you obviously don't give a shit about worlds. We fucked up in front of Das Sound Machines already, we're not going to do that again." Chloe retorted.

"Fucking hell Chloe! That's all you can think about." Beca yelled. "That's enough about worlds! I'm fucking out of here." Beca yelled and stormed off.

"Beca!" Emily called out. "Beca, The tra-" Beca screamed. She was caught. She was caught in a fucking bear trap. "Beca!" Stacie screamed out to her best friend. "Stace, please get me out of here..." Beca Stacienodded vigorously, obviously not wantingHerbest  
/friend to get hurt.

"Well, well, well. Look whoneeds our help now?" Chloe said as she walked towards the rest of the Bellas who were huddled around under the trap, smirking. Aubrey shot her best friend a disapproving look.

"Chloe, now is not the time for this. Her life could be in danger." Aubrey mumbled. Chloe didn't stop smirking. Aubrey pushed past Chloe roughly.

"Aubrey, we need a ladder." Stacie said in panick. "Sorry Stacie, we don't believe in ladders here." Aubrey apologised, rubbing her neck.

Beca screamed again, the trap suddenly lowering with the rope that would snap any second. "I'm sorry about what I said guys. I'm just so stressed I didn't mean it. But I meant everything I said about you Chloe and I won't regret it, not even if die today."  
/Becayelled, glaring at her girlfriend.

Girlfriends were meant to be there for one another but these fights were rare for Beca and Chloe. This time it was different.

 _ ***Snap***_

Beca comes falling down. Stacie and Aubrey dive fore her, but they were one step behind. Gravity took Beca into its clutches. Chloe stood there traumatised, chastising herself as regret consumed her, she could lose her girlfriend all because ofher possessivepersonality  
/towards her. All because of an Argument. The Bellas gathered around. Stacie quickly called the paramedics who soon arrived.

* * *

Everyone sat outside waiting for news on Beca as she did fall from quite a height. Stacie was there sobbing with Aubrey's arms around her as Chloe sat there lifelessly with Amy telling her that Beca would be fine.

The doctor comes out. "Doctor, How is Beca, please tell me she's alright, please..." Chloe sobbed clutching onto the poor man.

"Miss Mitchell has some pretty serious injuries andsome pretty serious concussion she Hasa few broken rib cages. Her concussion could lead to some amnesia. She's lucky to be alive to be honest." He said gently. "Thank you." Aubrey said. He noddedand  
/walked off.

* * *

The Bellas huddled around Beca. The machines around her beeped loudly as the girls watched her forlornly. The tiny brunette slowly opened her eyes to see ten different pairs of eyes staring intently at her. "Hi guys. What happened?" Beca asked groaningin  
/pain.

The girls told her what had happened to her and she stared at Chloe the whole time.

"Hey guys, can I talk to Chloe?" Beca asked. "Alone?"

With that, the rest of the girls cleared out of the room leaving the two girls alone.

"Beca I-" "Chlo, I should've told you earlier. If only I would've known it would result as this." Beca mumbled.

"Beca, I'm sorry. I knew I hadn't been spending enough time with you lately and we've grown apart. I was so focused onthe Bellas because we needed toredeem ourselves. I didn't want this to end because the Bellas have been my family and I wantedfuture  
/Bellas to know what we know and feel what we've felt. I couldn't just let all the work in the past go to waste." Chloe blubbered.

"It's fine Chloe, I just missed being in your arms. I have my faults in this too. I just couldn't open up because I was so stressed. If it makes you better, I haven't told Stacie either, she's probably pissed. I don't want to seemlike I don'tcareabout  
/the Bellas, cause I do, they're my family and they made me who I am today to be honest." Beca said. "I'm nervous about graduating too."

"Chloe, I just want you to know, I support you and I wanna be there for you because I love you and Ivealways had and always will. Plus I'll be getting to work with SnoopDogg!" Beca said.

"Beca I love you too, and don't you forget that. I'm happy foryou." Chloetold her girlfriend.

The two leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

The Bellas open the door because they hadn't heard a sound from the two for a few minutes now, but they opened the door to the two girls full on making out and only to be slamming the door shut smiled at Aubrey. "I guess the two are fine now." Aubrey  
/said. "Iguess so." Stacie said.

* * *

 **Sorry, this was a bit short but I promise the next few chapters will be way longer. Sorry about any spelling mistakes too. keeps messing up my words, I try to edit but then it keeps happening. Sorry.**


End file.
